Betrayed
by Jay206
Summary: The group has finally defeated naraku but something changes. Friends become enemies and someone Inuyasha always thought he could count on betrays him.


Betrayed

I Don't Own Inuyasha

PLS REVIEW! FIRST LEMON!

AN –Took a quick break from my other works to make a quick story that I thought would be interesting.

Summary- The group has finally defeated naraku but something changes. Friends become enemies and someone Inuyasha always thought he could count on betrays him.

It had been a week since the group had completed the jewel of four souls and defeated their arch nemesis narku. Kagome has been spending a lot of time with kaede in order to become stronger than ever and guard the jewel. She had given it to inuyasha so that he may look after it while she trained and that had stirred up some controversy in the village. Miroku and Sango were in the final stages of planning their wedding and the two had already began to work on their family making love the very night miroku was free of the accursed wind tunnel.

Kagome was sitting with kaede and sango in kaede's home where the women were talking about wedding arrangements when an elderly man barged in.

"I Demand that the hanyou give the jewel back to the priestess lady kaede!" With fear plastered on his face. Kagome looked at the man with a slight grimace.

"After all he has done for us all you don't trust him?" Kagome shot at the man standing up hurt .

"He is still a hanyou! He cannot be trusted "The man protested back to the priestess. Kagome could not believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha had bleed for these people and they still see him as a threat and treat him like an animal. She was beyond irritated and walked up to the man and slapped him across his face. The man fell back ashamed that he had irritated the holy miko so. Kagome then pointed out the door and the man scurried out. Kagome then fell to the floor and sobbed for her lover and could not fathom why people treated him this way. Sango quickly came to her friend's side and held her close to her heart trying to calm the young woman down.

"Sango they see him like a monster after all we have been through!" kagome cried out.

"They just don't know him kagome. They can't see what you see "Sango said while stroking her adopted sister's hair.

"Hai , Child they only fear what they don't understand" Kaede said calmly as she got some water for the distressed woman.

Inuyasha and miroku were off doing some 'exorcisms 'at a village not far from kaede's village. The two hated being far from their respected women .Inuyasha especially would worry that something would go wrong and something would happen to kagome. He swatted away the thoughts after all naraku was gone and the territories to the east where his to control with sessohumaru (I think I spelled it wrong ..sry)controlling the west the brothers dominated the lands.

"Inuyasha stop worrying nothing will happen to kagome she is strong woman she can protect herself " Miroku smiled trying to ease the hanyou. Inuyasha looked back and with a trade mark scowl turned away and 'keh'ed'

"I still haven't told her miroku" He confessed with a sigh.

"Still? what's holding you back its obvious that she loves you Inuyasha " Miroku laughed as he patted inuyasha's back (Bro love).

"I… I don't know I want to tell her so bad" He said with irritation to himself. As if he wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Just say I love you Kagome! Scream it if you have to inuyasha but say it soon or she might not wait" causing inuyasha to flinch and glare at the two had bonded far closer and when miroku asked inuyasha to be the best man at their upcoming wedding he was not only surprised but now had a sense of family out side of kagome . She was his heart no doubt about that but now he had an entire host of people he could lean on if the tough ever got going.

"We better get back soon so we can get some of kagome's delicious food" Miroku smiled as inuyasha's eyes gleamed and his pace picked up.

The two men made it home right before the last rays of sun escaped the sky. Hearing something like crying the two stopped in their tracks and hid behind a rock and listened in to the conversation.

"He is not a monster! How dare they!" What sounded like kagome?

"I know child but maybe it be wiser to have him give back the Shikon no-Tama? Just to ease the hearts of the villagers?" Kaede said with shame in her voice. It wasn't like she didn't trust inuyasha, she would trust him to shoot an arrow off her head but she was only thinking about the villagers at this point.

"They can all go to hell!"Kagome shouted making both women flinch at her swear. Kagome rarely swore it would have to be something major for her to talk like a bandit but she did have the fire in her to do so.

"you sound like you don't trust him kaede ?! You too? "She was beyond disbelief at this point as soon as one powerful demon was dead they all feared the one that kill it. Kagome could stay in the room anymore she stood up and stormed out of the room. Sango quickly fallowed behind knowing if she let anything happen to kagome inuyasha would be irate.

Miroku could not belive it either inuyasha was not trusted by the very people he saved, he couldn't dare look at the hanyou out of shame and the dishonor of being called a human at this moment. Miroku was furious the face was contoured into an utter disbelief of what was happening.

Inuyasha on the other hand was not shock or appalled he had heard some of the villagers talking but to have kaede agree was what was pissing him off he jumped out from behind the rock after kagome and Sango where out of sight with miroku fallowing close behind. He walked into the room where kaede was startling her.

"Listen old hag if you don't trust me fine , ill give the jewel back to her !" He snorted in the scent of betrayal.

"Inuyasha it's not that! I swear ye are alright in my books" She said not able to look at her old friend. Before she could protest more he left to go see the one person he could trust, his life, his air, his kagome. The sight of her raven beautiful hair and those creamy legs that stretched to the heavens and chocolate eyes that darted into his heart would always be able to calm him in these times.

Kagome and sango where quicky joined by miroku who had made his presence known by yelling for them from a distance.

"I can't believe them …" Kagome said with tears still flowing.

"It's ok kagome, we know he would never hurt anyone" Sango shushed.

Inuyasha walked into view a few seconds later seeing her in distress caused him so much pain and would do anything to ease her pain he silently looked at them to be wedded couple and they got up and gave the couple some space. Inuyasha kneeled down to the woman that captured his heart and guided her head to his chest where she continued to cry for him.

"Shush Kagome , it's alright" As he ran his fingers through her hair. Although she was extremely upset his razor sharp claws calmed her. She had a few more sniffles then she raised her puffy red eyes to his golden orbs.

"It's not fair inuyasha, the way they treat you is …." Kagome whimpered

"I know kagome "he said with ease in his voice.

"…Like you're a monster" Her words caused him to flinch and then silently smile at her. She was a little confused at his reaction but he then looked back down into her mesmerizing chocolate orbs and slowly leaned down just a hair away from her lips. She could feel his breath and she slightly gasped when she felt his lips press gently against her's. Kagome closed her eyes and returned his kiss with nothing but love and want. She had waited too long for him to show affection and now that she finally had it she was not going to give it up. She pushed 'her hanyou' back so he was laid back, she straddled his waist and captured his lips again with passion. Inuyasha was a little taken back at kagome aggression but she wanted it just as much as he did. She began to unbutton his robe and began to slide her small hands across his chest. Inuyasha was now in total bliss the woman he had grown to love uncondintaly wanted him and was not appalled that he was a hanyou or anything. Kagome began tearing off his clothing until he was bear chested and she gawked at his muscular build. His abs where amazing and his v cut at his stomach sent chills in up and down her spine. She released his lips and began to kiss along his neck and slowly down his chest , kissing every spot she felt her own body lust after him with the spot in-between her legs soak with need and demanded him now. Her scent was driving him insane all the smells in the world couldn't imprison him like how she could . He slowly tugged on her shirt pulling her up from her kissing parade and unbuttoned her shirt revealing her womanly mounds.

"God's kagome your more beautiful that the sunset itself" He groaned with his manhood in full size and glory pushing hard against his pants. He was amazed at the transformation he saw . She was just a child when he first saw her. A little skinny, pale and, a little bit of a klutz. Now she was tanned, had perfect hourglass figure with matching curves of a goddess and as graceful as a swan. He didn't know how he was blessed with such a woman.

Kagome blush was in full flush now he was looking at her breasts and such a comment she didn't think she deserved. He had grown up so much the years they had know each other the brash and rude, not to mention arrogant asshole had been replaced by a man (or hanyou) that would face a thousand enemies' to make her happy. He was her knight in shining armor and her love for him was as deep as the universe was vast.

She smiled and out lined his abdomen muscles with her finger causing the hanyou to purr. She returned to kissing his abb's and with great ease began to untie his pants causing them both to blush. Sure they had seen each other naked but this was total different this meant they would now show each other the devotion and love they had in their hearts.

He quickly swiped away her bra revealing two perfect example of natural beauty and gently griped one in the hand and messaged it as he took in his mouth and began to tease his beautiful miko. She cooed almost unable to continue untying his pants,

"inu.,ah" she moaned begging him to continue. She was losing the fight for dominance and the sounds she was making only encouraged inuyasha to be bolder. He grabbed her waist and with one swoop picked her up and pushed her back against a smooth cliff surface. Then he continued his assault on her neck leaving bite marks and nibbles every so often. She finally untied his pants and let them drop and almost gasped as she saw the hanyou's very unhuman equipment.

"How is it going to fit?!" Kagome said with disregard if he heard her. He chuckled and grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head and slowly slashed away her skirt letting it drop around her. Inuyasha was slightly irritated when he saw a pink cloth covering her most woman of parts.

"Hey! What am I going to wear "She scorned half heartily

Inuyasha smirked and simply ignored her protest and slid his free hand down slowly making her anticipate where it was going to stop. She moaned his name loudly when he rubbed her slick wanting womanhood. He began to tease her through her panties rubbing them until she soaked them then he simply cut them with his claws at let them to hit the ground. Kagome moaned with a slight blush across her face wanting her torture to end. She slid one of her creamy legs up his thigh trying to entice him to continue. He took the hint and kneeled before her and grabbed bother her legs and with a quick heave placed them on his shoulders, her woman hood right in his face in all its glory. He sniffed quietly taking in the intoxicating scent and then gave it the slightest lick. Kagome moaned filled his ears and her hands made their way on top of his head fisting some of his silver lock, careful not to hurt his sensitive ears. He darted his tongue in and out of her body loving every taste of her and her honey flavor he couldn't get enough. Her grips tighten as her first orgasm hit her body causing her to be slightly disillusioned. He lapped up every juice she expended it was far too precious to let go to waste. He smiled as he let her body back down as he stood back up.

"Did you like that kagome?" He teased already knowing the compromised mikos answer. She could only nod back trying to catch her breath. She then devilishly grinned switched sided and pushed inuyasha against the cliff . Inuyasha was taken by surprise as she fell her knees and causing him to look down at her with his golden eyes catching only a smirk on her lips as she turned to his manhood and gave it a soft kiss. Inuyasha hissed in appreciation looking in wonder on how kagome turned out to be a vixen. She smiled knowing she was shocking inuyasha with her actions. She gently slid her lips on his tip teasing him. She looked back up at him, he had his head back and in complete ecstasy. She smile then slid al of him into her mouth grazing him with her teeth only to heighten the pleasure. She could only manage about half of his length if she tried anymore she could possibly gag on him. She griped the rest wither her hands and began to pump him and slowly bob and lick the rest.

"Ka..KAgOme" He groaned un able to control his hand from griping her hair. She winced from him grabbing a little too hard but only continued making sure he was satisfied. He roared as he released his seed into her mouth , it was so much she couldn't take it all and chocked on it as she spit some out the hot liquid out of her mouth.

Kagome looked in horror as he grew back almost immediately. He smirked at her expression.

"I'm an hanyou, kagome you're in for a long night" He said chuckling as he grabbed her and pinned her body against the cliff. She moaned as he pressed his tip against her core and slowly pushed through her barriers.

"uhhh Inuya…AH" She screamed in pleasure mixed with pain because of his massive member entering her for the first time. He waited for her body to adjust and relax, after all he wanted her to enjoy her first time. He pumped slowly looking at her for any sign of discomfort. She moaned and gasped after every pump into her she then on instinct wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them trying to get him as deep as he would go.

"Faster ..uhhh mmmm pl..eas" Was all he could make out as his kissed her temple and began to heighten his speed. Her body was so amazingly tight , he felt like he was going to rip her apart . Kagome on the other hand could barely make out thoughts of her own all she could feel was the connection between her and her love. She gasped over and over letting orgasm after orgasm wash over her and felt the friction that was making an burning heat . She flew her head back and screamed his name as another one washed away all thought out of her mind. Inuyasha grunted and roared as he pumped as deep as he could then released his fluids into her. Kagome could feel the burning liquid spray into her it made her lower body feel full and her eyes glazed over as she let her head hit his chest and let the exhaustion take her.

"The Hanyou must be killed before he wishes himself HUMAN!!" An elderly man roared getting the shed of men to yell.

"He and the miko must be apart and we must find a weakness!" With another roar into the night.

* * *

Everything seemed fine to inuyasha he had wrapped kagome in his robe and she was lying against him. He looked down at his lifeline and kissed her lips gently careful not to wake her. She slightly stirred but then snuggled into his arms.

"I love you and nothing will tear us apart." The hanyou smiled finally getting his happy ending.

----------------------------END CHAP 1--------------

SO How was it? Plz review

AN-For those fallowing my other work I am going to finish it I am just running into writers block.

Thanks


End file.
